Unbroken Bonds
by Storm2003
Summary: DINO STORM Spinoff of ToriBlake. COMPLETE. Tori and Blake start their lives together. As plans for parenthood start, a VERY unexpected visitor comes that will test Blake's bonds with both Tori and Hunter. Will everything work out? Please R&R.
1. Plans

Disclaimer: the usual..................  
  
CHAPTER 1 Plans  
  
Hours into the reception, the party was still going on. Leila watched as her brother danced with her new sister-in-law. Tori smiled at her friend.  
  
"Daydreaming?" she asked, breaking Leila out of her trance.  
  
"It'll happen...eventually," Leila said. Tori giggled.  
  
"What about you and Blake? How's married life?" Leila asked.  
  
"A little over six months now and going strong," Tori said happily. Leila laughed as she watched Tori rub her hands together a little nervously.  
  
"We've been talking about, maybe, having kids," Tori said, a little embarrassed. Leila's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Tori, that's great! You two are ready for kids so soon?" Leila asked. Tori smiled and nodded.  
  
"We both had rough childhoods and I guess we always dreamed about having kids of our own to raise in a happy family. I guess it was just our luck that we found each other and wanted the same thing," Tori said dreamily. Leila laughed.  
  
"What is it about weddings?" she asked. Tori laughed.  
  
"I don't know," she said. They looked back at the happy couple on the dance floor as Trent playfully dipped Kira and kissed her full on the lips. Hunter and Blake were standing at the buffet table directly across from the Tori and Leila. Blake laughed as he watched Hunter gaze at Leila.  
  
"Man, WHEN are you going to ask her?" he asked. Hunter sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"When the words come out of my mouth okay? Enough about me, how's married life little bro?" Hunter asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"It's wonderful, but the way Tori and I have been talking, you may be asking how parenting life is soon," Blake said. Hunter choked on his drink. He coughed a little as it went all the way through.  
  
"Bro, are you serious?" Hunter asked happily. Blake smiled and nodded. Hunter laughed.  
  
"Uncle Hunter. I like the sound of that," he said. Blake smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're going to spoil my kids rotten?" he asked.  
  
"Because that's what Uncle's do," Hunter said smugly.  
  
"Hey Hunter," came a familiar female voice. Hunter looked up to see Kira approaching him.  
  
"Here comes the bride," Hunter sang jokingly. Kira laughed.  
  
"Dance with me," Kira said, offering her hand. Hunter smiled and put his drink down, leading the girl he considered like a sister out onto the dance floor. They both smiled as Trent and Leila danced with each other. Blake looked at the four and made his way around the dance floor to his wife.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked of his blonde goddess. Tori smiled and took his hand. The six friends were watched by their teammates, predecessors, and friends. Anton Mercer smiled as he saw his son and daughter dance with each other. He smirked when he saw his new daughter-in- law dance with the boy he knew would soon enough be his son-in-law. Time passed quickly and it had come time to bid farewell to the bride and groom as they set off on their honeymoon.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Trent!" Blake screamed. Tori slapped his arm playfully, pretending to act surprised at his comment. Kira and Trent just laughed as they waved goodbye and climbed into the limo. Everyone threw rose petals at them as they drove off into the sunset. Leila, Hunter, Anton, Blake, Tori, Tommy, Kim, and all the other rangers stayed to help clean up the reception hall. Above any of them, Hunter, Leila, Anton, Blake, and Tori were the most exhausted. So after what wasn't even an hour, Tommy and Kim ushered the group back to Anton's house. Anton had invited the four to stay there during their visit for the wedding. Hunter and Leila immediately collapsed into a deep sleep. Anton went into his office to make sure all the wedding bills he had agreed to pay for were in order.  
  
Tori and Blake went into their guest room and got ready for bed. Blake locked the door and crawled into bed next to his wife. They held each other for a while, just staring at each other.  
  
"You want to know what I was thinking when I saw all of our friends tonight? All of the couples?" Tori asked. Blake propped up one elbow and gently traced her jaw line.  
  
"What?" he asked gently.  
  
"That if this is the present, we have a great future with the children we'll all eventually bring into the world. I can't think of a better man to be a parent with than you Blake. I love you," Tori said. Blake immediately locked lips with his wife and rolled until he was on top of her. He parted her lips with his tongue and they massaged one another. When they parted for air, Blake looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Tori," he said. They did not need to say anything else. Blake gently kissed her and worked his way to her neck. His lips massaged the area he knew was her weak spot. Tori moaned in pleasure as her hands gently roamed his back. She felt Blake's hands travel down her body. When they could not go any further, he pulled up, hiking up her nightgown. Tori put her arms up and Blake pulled the gown completely over her, leaving her completely naked except for a tiny pair of panties. Blake immediately responded by pulling off his shirt. He laid completely on top of her and kissed her lips once again, working his way down to the other side of her neck. Tori took her lips and massaged his neck as he massaged hers. They were both in complete heaven. Blake kept his lips on her neck but took one hand down to her real sensitive area and began to massage it. Tori's stomach muscles tightened in pleasure as she gripped the bed sheets. The reaction caused her to arch her body, which Blake immediately took advantage of. He brought his other hand to her back, and held her up. He lips sucked and nipped at the skin of her chest, causing her heart to beat faster. He laid her back down.  
  
Tori continued to moan in pleasure as Blake's lips roamed her abdomen. One hand still clutched the bed sheets as the other hand clutched his back.  
  
"Blake," she whispered in desire. Blake immediately stopped kissing her stomach and looked up to lock eyes with his wife. They knew what the other was thinking. They wanted to be parents. They wanted each other. They wanted this. Blake gently stripped himself and Tori of their underwear and crawled back on top of her. Their lips met once more as Blake entered her.  
  
Neither could think of anything but each other. Tori suppressed a scream as Blake quickened his pace. His hands roamed her body as he continued. Tori thought she was on cloud nine as wave after wave of pleasure came over her. The two collapsed after what seemed to be record time. Blake rolled off of Tori but brought her with him.  
  
"Whoa," Tori said as she stopped on top of him. The two smiled and started to make out.  
  
"I love you Tori," Blake said.  
  
"I love you Blake," Tori replied. The two continued to kiss before settling into a night of sleep and love making sessions. They felt that it was finally happening. Everything was right and their time as a happily married couple with great friends and a desire to be parents was about to start. Little did they know of the events to come.  
  
The first chapter of the DINO STORM Tori/Blake spin-off. What do you think? The real plot will begin in Chapter 2 when the hint of the stranger comes up. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Look forward to Chapter 2: Careers and Families in the next chapter of UNBROKEN BONDS. 


	2. News and Mysteries

Disclaimer: the usual...............................  
  
CHAPTER 2 News  
  
It was a few weeks after the reception and Tori and Blake had returned to their house in Blue Bay Harbor. Sensei Omano had given Leila and Hunter a slightly extended leave, so they had taken up residence in a nearby hotel for a little while so they could visit with Shane, Dustin, and Cam from time to time.  
  
Blake, Hunter, and Dustin hit the motocross track together as they had done in their ranger days. Dustin had improved his racing a good deal, despite having switched back to free-style. His overall motocross skills had rocketed him to the 250 level, even though he still free-styled mostly on 125. Blake crossed the finish line only inches before Dustin and Hunter, who both crossed the line at the same time.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Shane said clapping, Cam joining in. The three motocross rangers stopped next to their friends and took off their helmets.  
  
"Man, Dustin, you were flying!" Hunter said, slapping five with Dustin.  
  
"Thanks man. Hey where are Tori and Leila?" Dustin asked of the Thunder Brothers.  
  
"Oh, Anton bought Kira and Trent a house as another part of their wedding present, but this one is a surprise. He asked Tori and Leila to help decorate it while Kira and Trent go on living in her apartment, so they're busy shopping and good back and forth to Reefside," Blake explained.  
  
"Well, they're going to stop long enough to see your factory race Saturday, right?" Cam asked.  
  
"Definitely," Hunter and Blake said at the same time. Meanwhile, Tori and Kira were definitely shopping, but were extremely exhausted. They piled more bags into Tori's van and locked the door before trekking back into the mall.  
  
"Let's see, we've got the master bedroom done, MOST of the master bathroom done, the rest of the upstairs is taken care of, the kitchen's done...hmmm....WOW, we just have the living room and Trent's office left," Leila said as she read off the list. Tori put her hand on her stomach and groaned slightly before turning to Leila.  
  
"What about Kira's sound studio?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, dad hired technicians from the record company to do that. When David heard what he was doing, he insisted on letting dad use the decorator who designs home studios for them," Leila explained. Tori suppressed a groan as they entered an electronics store for living room fixtures. Tori was not really paying attention as Leila became engrossed in the prices of the televisions and the styles.  
  
"Maybe we should look at furniture styles before we decide on electronics," Leila said, as she continued to look. Tori grimaced and leaned against a stand as she held onto her stomach. Leila did not even have to look up.  
  
"There's a bathroom across the hall," she said. Tori did not even hesitate. She ran out of the store and into the bathroom as Leila stood up and watched her. She grimaced at the thought of how sick her friend was. She walked across the hall and into the bathroom moments after Tori had flown out of the electronics store. She grimaced more as she entered the bathroom and heard what was distinctively Tori vomiting. She attempted to speak several times but was cut off every time when Tori threw up again. She waited a few second when there was nothing.  
  
"Tori?" Leila asked. There was a groan and then a flush from one of the stalls. Leila watched as a door opened and Tori stumbled out, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Tori, are you...?" Leila asked, stopping when she saw Tori's expression lighten up. Tori smiled and nodded. Leila squealed and laughed happily. Tori laughed as much as she could without it hurting.  
  
"Well, when did you find out?" Leila asked.  
  
"I took a home pregnancy test a couple of days ago and I went to the doctor this morning. I fibbed to Blake and told him you and I were going out for an early start at shopping," Tori said, a little embarrassed at lying to her husband.  
  
"He will forgive you when you tell him this. I will bet money on it," Leila said. Tori laughed before groaning and grabbing her stomach again. Leila grimaced as Tori nearly collapsed back onto the toilet and threw up.  
  
"Aw sick," Leila said, turning her head away. She did manage to smile at the happy news when she wasn't seeing Tori vomit. Days went by and Tori managed to hide the news from Blake, she really wanted it to be the right time to tell him. She asked Leila about it and they both agreed that when he was his factory championship race, which they knew he would, on Saturday then Tori would tell him as an added bonus to knock him off his feet.  
  
"Racers ready!" the announcer called at the race on Saturday.  
  
"You got the camera ready Cam?" Trent asked.  
  
"Ready and going. Shane and Dustin are on the other side with my other camera. Hunter, Tori, and Leila are at the finish line with Hunter's camera," Cam explained.  
  
"This is going to be one sweet home video. Blake is going to love it," Kira said. The flag dropped to start the race and Blake took an early lead. A young Asian man, slightly older than Blake sat at the very top of the bleachers. When the race started, he found he had to stand up in order to watched the former Navy Thunder Ranger. Putting his binoculars to his eyes, the mysterious man managed to follow Blake as raced the laps like the pro that the magazines considered him.  
  
The race was only ten laps before breaking off into the official finish line, where Hunter, Tori, and Leila stood. They could still get plenty of footage of the actual race. They cheered loudly every time Blake rode by.  
  
"GO BLAKE!!!" Hunter cried. The Asian man growled when his eyes fell upon Hunter. His focus went on Tori and zoomed in on her. The smile on her face start to make his cold heart melt and his desires tremble before he was distracted by the buzzer that signaled the final lap. Blake entered it in a fancy power slide and raced with all his heart. He was laps ahead of the others and there was no denying that no one could catch up. Cheers rang as Blake crossed the finish line.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hunter said as he caught a great shot of Blake literally sailing across the finish line. Cam, Kira, Trent, Shane, and Dustin had already raced around to the finish line to greet him. Blake tore off his helmet and slapped high fives with Hunter before wrapping his arms around Tori. He pulled her close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips that lasted long enough for the press to gather around and take pictures. They separated, laughing and a little embarrassed.  
  
"So Blake, how does it feel to win your Factory Championship?" asked one of the reporters as he shoved a voice recorder in Blake's face. Blake was too happy to care.  
  
"It feels great. I've worked really hard and all of my friends and loved ones are here or watching at him. I couldn't be happier," Blake said, smiling. Leila smirked at Tori and raised an eyebrow. Blake had set up a perfect opportunity for Tori to lean and whisper him the news.  
  
The press and the former rangers all watched as Blake's face fell in surprise after Tori finished whispering in his ear. He turned and looked at her carefully, as if she were pulling a trick on him. She smiled widely and Blake grinned.  
  
"Really?" he asked. Tori smiled and put her hand on her stomach. Blake's face broke out into a wide grin and in an excited manner, he tried to speak.  
  
"My...my..wife...she's...we're....BABY. I'm going to be a daddy!" Blake said happily as he scooped Tori and spun her around playfully. Tori laughed while the others rejoiced in the good news. They laughed when Blake caught himself and gently put Tori down, rubbing her belly. Tori laughed at her husband's antics. He looked into her eyes and embraced her in another passionate kiss, not caring how many people saw.  
  
Meanwhile, the mysterious Asian man saw this from a distance and turned to walk away, the mental image of Blake and all of his friends deeply embedded into his head.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2. What do you think? Who is this guy? What does he want? Why is he so interested in Blake? What parts of Blake's past will reveal itself in this story? Will Hunter and Tori be able to strengthen their bonds with Blake or will the bonds break? Please Read and Review and you'll find out.  
  
NEWS FLASH: I have decided that once I have finished enough spin offs, I will write an official sequel to DINO STORM. Can I make it obvious enough that the rangers in this story will be the kids? But not the whole way through. Tell me what you think of this idea. Yes....no....maybe so. I know the whole kids idea is cliché but the hook is in the plot. Let me know what you think and you may see DINO STORM 2: Reign of the Next Generation. 


	3. Two Babies and Two Brothers

Disclaimer: I only own Leila and Derrick Wong. Everything else belongs to whoever owns Power Rangers.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I should've mentioned this sooner, but if you haven't read DINO STORM or HEARTS SONG (in that order), I suggest you go back and do so. That was you won't be incredibly confused.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Two Babies and Two Brothers  
  
"Now this I like," Blake said a few days later at his house in Blue Bay Harbor. All the friends had gathered at Tori and Blake's house for a victory party/baby shower. They were into the present Shane had gotten for them. It was a baby sized Sensei robe, the kind Tori wore when she taught her classes. There were two, one lined with navy and one lined with Tori's blue shade.  
  
"When your little one comes along, they can decide which parent they take after," Shane said, explaining having choices. Tori leaned across and hugged Shane, kissing him on the cheek. Shane and Blake shook hands, as they could not get close enough for brotherly hugs.  
  
"Our turn," Hunter declared, as he kept one hand around Leila and handed Tori the present with his other one.  
  
"We kind of had the same idea as Shane," Leila said as Tori tore open the present. She threw her head back and laughed before Blake could see it.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Tori held up two baby-sized motocross jerseys. One was identical to Blake's and one was identical to the one Tori wore whenever she went riding.  
  
"You've got to keep the Bradley tradition up," Hunter commented. The others laughed. Kira and Trent glanced at each other.  
  
"We actually have two presents with us. One is from my dad," Trent said as he handed a present and a piece of paper to Tori and Blake. The parents-to- be took the paper and read it. Tori gasped and Blake's mouth hung open, speechless.  
  
"A thousand dollar pre-paid shopping spree at Babies-R-Us?" Blake asked in disbelief. Kira and Trent laughed at their reaction. Leila chuckled.  
  
"Dad doesn't really know what to get when it comes to babies, so he thought he'd just let you guys decide. Don't bother arguing about the amount. It's only a waste of time," Leila said.  
  
"Now open the present from us," Kira said. Tori and Blake snapped out of it and carefully opened the present. Blake saw it first and laughed as he looked at Tori.  
  
"What?" Tori asked. Blake finished opening the present and showed it to Tori. Tori smiled. It was a surfboard shaped name plate. With a lightning bolt design in the middle, half the board was Tori's color and half was Blake's. Blake's thunder insignia was carved in his color side while Tori's was carved in her color side. In the center, written in white paint, was "Baby Bradley".  
  
"I can put the name on there when the baby's born if you like," Kira offered.  
  
"Thank you," Tori and Blake said. Dustin laughed and slapped his hands together.  
  
"Time for Uncle Dustin's present," he said. He jumped up and ran out of the room. The others were confused as they waited for Dustin's present. He came back in, pushing a special stroller. It was shaped life a motocross bike, with a seat built in. Dustin had carefully painted it to have mostly Tori and Blake's respective colors. But he had strategically placed color designs of all the other rangers in the room along with insignias.  
  
"Dustin! This is amazing!" Tori declared, looking the detail over.  
  
"Dude, you made this?" Blake asked in disbelief. Dustin smiled in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, Leila and Kira helped me with the painting of all the other colors but I did build it and paint your colors," Dustin said. Tori embraced the goofy yellow ninja ranger in an emotional hug. Blake hugged his wife and good friend too. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the phone rang at the same time.  
  
"Okay, break time," Tori said as she went for the phone. Blake went for the door while the other rangers admired Dustin's handy work on the stroller. Blake went to the door and opened it wide. His mouth broke into a huge grin when he saw who it was.  
  
"Tommy! Kim! Sensei Omano! Oh man, this is awesome," Blake said as he embraced his old friends into tight hugs. The three laughed as the father to be got extremely excited.  
  
"Hey Blake, what's all the commotion about?" Hunter asked as he came up to the front door. He smiled when he saw the reasons Blake was so excited. He hugged Kim and shook Tommy and Sensei Omano's hands. Leila embraced Kim, Tommy, and her grandfather as they ushered in. Tori was still on the phone as Tommy, Kim, and Sensei Omano settled in and talked with the other rangers.  
  
"Where's Tori?" Kim asked.  
  
"On the phone. I'm not sure who with," Blake said.  
  
"Blake, could you come here for a second please?" Tori called from the kitchen. Everyone frowned and looked at each other curiously as Blake got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" Blake asked as he saw Tori's shocked expression. It quickly melted into a content smile and Tori dove at Blake. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Blake stumbled in shock, but recovered quickly as he kissed her back. When they parted, Tori was still smiling and Blake was still in shock.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. Tori smiled wide again before telling him.  
  
"How do you feel about twins?" she asked. Blake's face fell in pure shock.  
  
"What?" he squeaked. Tori laughed and framed his face.  
  
"We're having two babies," she said simply. Blake's face broke out into a huge smile and he picked her up and spun her around in happiness.  
  
"WHOA, YEAH!!!!" Blake screamed.  
  
"Bro, what is it?" Hunter asked as he came running into the kitchen, the others following.  
  
"We're having twins!" Blake cried in happiness. The others laughed in pure shock and irony.  
  
"Well, I guess we gave you two of everything for a reason then," Shane said.  
  
"And this is a double seated stroller in case you didn't notice," Dustin pointed out.  
  
"And Kira can write both names on the name plate," Trent said. Cam was silent for a second.  
  
"Let me go fix my present really quick," he said, running out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Tommy asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys, come here!" Cam called. The others found their places back in the living room and Cam showed them his computer screen.  
  
"This is my present for you guys, hopefully with some help from others to actually build it," Cam said. The others gasped at the sight. Cam was showing them a virtual blueprint of a nursery he wanted to build for them.  
  
"Cam it's beautiful!" Tori said as she read over and looked at the detail. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it bro," Hunter said, seeing his brother and sister-in-law engrossed in the wonderful idea Cam had for them. Hunter opened the door and saw the mysterious Asian man from the race there.  
  
"May I help you?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Blake Bradley. I hope this isn't a bad time," the man said.  
  
"If you want an autograph, you'll have to go through his manager...," Hunter started to explain.  
  
"I don't want an autograph. I want to show him these papers. My name is Derrick Wong and I think I may be Blake's biological brother," the man explained. Hunter couldn't move. He just stared at the man....dumbfounded.  
  
Okay, as if some of you didn't see that one coming. But not everything is as it may seem. Find out all the answers and more in the next few chapters to come. Is Derrick the genuine article? Or is there something behind it? Find out the truth of Blake's past in the path of discovery his friends walk with him. Please R&R. 


	4. Too Much Too Handle

Disclaimer: I own Leila Omano and Derrick Wong only. Everything else belongs to the Power Ranger Company.  
  
CHAPTER 4 Too Much Too Handle  
  
Hunter was still dumbfounded, along with everyone else in the house. Tori clutched Blake's arm protectively as they looked through the papers Derrick had brought with him. Leila looked at Hunter with a worried expression. She locked eyes with Kira after they had both looked at Tori and Blake. The expressions said the same thing.....they didn't know what to make of this situation.  
  
"Let me see those papers Blake," Sensei Omano said after Blake had finished. Blake handed him the folder and kept his eyes fixated on the coffee table. He didn't know what to think. Less than an hour ago, he was celebrating his racing career and future children. Now, he had a new brother that he had never had a clue about. Tori glanced at Derrick. He seemed rather calm compared to everyone else.  
  
"How long have you been following Blake?" Tommy asked. He and Sensei Omano felt a little like parental figures to the most recent rangers, so they were very protective.  
  
"Ever since he started with Factory Blue. I saw you racing on TV and you just looked a lot like my dad. I did some investigating and I don't see how we couldn't be brothers with all of that," Derrick said, pointing to the folder. Leila did her best not to glare at Derrick. She had an incredibly bad feeling about this. She stood up, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Um, can I get anyone something to drink?" she asked. Everyone took the chance to talk about something that didn't make them uncomfortable. Kira got up to help Leila after she had taken all the drink orders. Leila kicked one of the bottom cupboards and sank to the floor in frustration.  
  
"What is it, Leila?" Kira asked.  
  
"You tell me, Kira. You know me just as well as everyone else out there does, except for Derrick. I hate having this 'sixth sense' thing or getting these visions like I've been getting, but something is not right about this. Look at Blake, he is absolutely stunned. And my poor Hunter....he's...it's like Derrick has ripped out a part of him with an ASSUMPTION," Leila said in a frustrated tone, trying to control her volume. Kira hugged her to calm her down. Leila sat down at the table. Kira sat down next to her.  
  
"Look, I don't have the sixth sense thing that you do, but I believe you about Derrick. Something is really not right about this. We shouldn't jump to anything right now. We just need to stay on our guard," Kira said. Leila nodded in agreement. The girls got up and got the drinks together.  
  
"So you really have no recollection of living with Blake?" Cam asked.  
  
"I'm ten years older than him. I was already in foster care by the time he was born," Derrick said. Tori thought that was a rather convenient excuse. Derrick saw that everyone was very uncomfortable. He got up.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for intruding and I can see that I haven't really brought peace to your house. Here's my business card. I'm staying at the Merriot. Give me a call and I'll show myself out," Derrick said as he walked to the door and out into the street. The silence could have been cut at that moment. Everyone was too scared to say anything. Whoever wasn't looking at Tori or Blake, was looking at Hunter. Suddenly, Blake got up in a huff and stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom so hard that selves downstairs shook. Tears immediately fell from Tori's eyes, as if she had been holding them in through the whole ordeal. Kim went to her side and held her as more tears fell. Trent, Kira, and Leila watched Hunter and Tori as Shane, Dustin, and Cam stood out of the way, not knowing what to do or say. Tommy and Sensei Omano stood next to each other, trying to formulate something to do.  
  
They were all snapped out of their trances when the bedroom door was opened so hard, they all thought it had been ripped out of the hinges. Blake stormed back down the stairs and didn't even stop to look at everyone. They all saw that he had changed into his ninja uniform and had his Thunder Blade with him. He slammed the back door open and ran to the open field that Blake and Tori called their backyard.  
  
"Oh no," Tori whispered. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"He practices with it occasionally but he really only takes it out when he's angry beyond control. I don't know how to calm him down with this," Tori said, trying to hold in tears. Hunter stood up, gaining everyone's attention, including Leila's. He reached over and tore off his clothes, revealing his ninja uniform. He silently went for the door, stopping only when Leila stood up next to him and clutched his arm in concern. He looked at her, some anger melting but not enough. He kissed her quickly on the lips, a silent signal for her to let him go. He walked out the back door after his brother.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't go after them?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I don't know what to think of this Derrick guy but Blake and Hunter have been brothers in more ways than could possibly exist for nearly all their lives. They don't want to be ripped apart," Leila said. Everyone was silent again. As much as they knew Blake and Hunter's bond was strong, someone who really was from one of their pasts could throw the whole thing off.  
  
Hunter walked slowly towards the sound of his brother yelling in frustration as he practiced with his Thunder Blade. Hunter was not sure what to feel. Blake was his brother, blood related or NOT. This Derrick guy may be the genuine article but this was something too new to deal with properly right now. Hunter came into the clearing and saw Blake tumbling and striking tree after tree in anger, hurt, and frustration. He carefully approached Blake.  
  
"HIYA!! HA!! KAYA!!" Blake said, striking hard at each tree. He turned and started to strike another tree but Hunter blocked the Thunder Blade. The Thunder brothers did not have to say anything. They both needed to let out frustration. So Blake threw Hunter off him and tossed the Thunder Blade aside. The sparring ensued immediately. Blake flipped backwards as Hunter lunged forward with a simple punch. Blake came back with a roundhouse kick. Hunter blocked it and threw Blake.  
  
They sparred for hours. The sun was setting before they collapsed in exhaustion. They breathed hard as sweat dripped from their foreheads and every aching limb.  
  
"Blake, you are always going to be my brother. Nothing will change that. I don't want to tell how to handle this, but don't brush it aside completely because he really may be your brother. I don't know. Just know that I'm always going to be there for you, no matter if another Derrick comes into your life or not. Tori will be there for you too. All of us will," Hunter said as Blake stood up and looked at his brother. They embraced in a hug that an exchange only between the Bradley brothers. They separated and Blake collected his breath.  
  
"I can at least give him a chance can't I? I mean, he was in foster care just like I was," Blake said. Hunter smirked and the two started to walk back towards Blake's house. By this time, everyone else had left except for Tori and Leila. Trent and Kira were staying at the same hotel Leila and Hunter were, so they wanted to hear from them the second they got back.  
  
"Tori, what do you think about this, honestly?" Leila asked as the two washed dishes together.  
  
"I don't know what to think Leila. I know you can pick up on things others can't with a more definite sense about it. What do you think of him?" Tori asked, desperately. Leila looked down to collect her thoughts then looked back up to answer Tori. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"They're back," she said. Tori looked out the window to see her husband and brother-in-law approaching the house. The girls ran out the back door to their respective lovers. The Thunder brothers looked up to see their lady loves approaching and embraced them, holding each close.  
  
"I love you Tori. And I love our children," Blake said.  
  
"I love you too Blake," Tori said, trying not to cry. Hunter and Leila held each other tightly. Leila ran her down the back of Hunter's neck. She leaned up so her mouth was next to his ear.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered. Hunter kissed her cheek.  
  
"I don't know yet," he replied.  
  
Will they give Derrick a chance? What will come of it if they do? Is Leila's feeling genuine or is she just worrying too much? IS Derrick the genuine article? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. Doesn't Add Up

Disclaimer: I only own Derrick Wong and Leila Omano.  
  
CHAPTER 5 Doesn't Add Up  
  
Derrick sighed as he turned the straw in his drink out of boredom. He waited at the table in the outdoor café for Blake and Hunter. He took a sip of his drink and looked at his watch. When he looked back up, he saw Blake and Hunter approaching. He stood up politely. Derrick was a little surprised to see Tori and Leila with them.  
  
"Hey, um, thanks for coming," Derrick said. The others sat down around the table, the girls sitting next to each other, in between their husband and boyfriend.  
  
"I invited Hunter, Tori, and Leila. I hope you don't mind," Blake said, knowing that Derrick wanted to get to know him so badly that he wouldn't object so him inviting his wife, brother, and the girl he knew would be his sister-in-law.  
  
"No, it's fine. Oh, Blake, I have something to show you," Derrick said as he dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pile of pictures and handed them to Blake. They were several photos of Blake from infant to young toddler, playing and posing with his biological parents. Everyone knew it was him, so for a second, any suspicion was melted away.  
  
"Wow, bro, you were cute. What happened?" Hunter asked playfully.  
  
"He got handsome," Tori said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Derrick chuckled and smiled at the sight. Leila tried to suppress a glare as she went through the pictures she had. She could not believe how adorable Blake was as a child. She began to imagine what the babies would look like as she pictured Blake and Tori's looks now with the image of Blake as a baby. She noticed a pattern in the pictures and handed them off to Hunter. When everyone had looked at the pictures, silence took over once more.  
  
"So, um, what do you guys want to order?" Tori asked as she picked up the menu.  
  
"I'm not very hungry," Leila said.  
  
"Me either," Hunter and Blake chorused.  
  
"I'm not either," Tori said. They all glanced at Derrick, who was immediately uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, do you guys want to go do something until we get hungry?" he asked. Blake and Hunter glanced at each other, then smirked.  
  
"How about a motocross lesson?" Blake asked. Derrick's face fell.  
  
"Huh?" he asked. Hunter chuckled.  
  
"You'll be learning from the best. How about it?" Hunter asked. Derrick hesitated and Leila saw the perfect opportunity to test Derrick out.  
  
"Tori, don't you think it would be cool to see Blake race with both of his brothers?" she asked. Blake frowned. Tori was a mix of confused but also not surprised, even though she had no idea what Leila was getting. She was used to Leila saying and doing things for a reason. Hunter had just learned when to ask and when to back off, and this was one of the times NOT to get involved. Tori smirked when she thought of what Leila was getting at.  
  
"Yea it would," she said. Derrick seemed to perk up.  
  
"Okay, let's go," he said. Less than an hour later, Blake and Hunter were on an empty track giving Derrick motocross lessons. The tension had actually subsided and they were beginning to have a good time. Derrick was finally able to laugh after falling over for the tenth time when he attempted a jump.  
  
"Whoa, I was closer that time," he said. Blake and Hunter just laughed. Tori and Leila sat off to the side and watched them. They both couldn't help but smirk when they saw the boys enjoying themselves. Leila and Tori both sighed at the same time then looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" they asked at the same time. They instantly laughed.  
  
"You go first," Tori said. Leila frowned.  
  
"Why me?" Leila asked. Tori looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
"Because your YOU Leila. Everyone knows you can pick up on things others can't. So tell me what you know," Tori demanded of her friend, but with a smile so she didn't think Tori was upset. Leila smiled and sighed.  
  
"I've had a bad feeling about this from the start. Just now when I saw the pictures, I wondered why he didn't bring any of him," Leila explained.  
  
"But he had been in foster care for a while before Blake was born," Tori said.  
  
"I thought of that, but then two things came to mind. First, what kept him from bringing pictures of himself to show Blake? And two, how did he get these pictures of Blake in the first place?" Leila asked. Tori face dropped when she thought of that.  
  
"Do you think he would've gone back to get them?" Tori asked.  
  
"Blake has told you about his childhood before he went into foster care I'm sure. I know about it too. If Derrick's was ANYTHING like Blake's, what reason on EARTH would possess him to go back there? Even if it was to find out something about Blake, there are plenty of other places he can look BESIDES at his parents. Plus, he really didn't find out about Blake until his racing career started. As far as we know, Blake's biological parents passed away years ago," Leila said.  
  
"None of this is adding up," Tori said.  
  
"Yeah, but look at them," Leila said, pointing out to the track. They both looked out to see their loves and Derrick having fun and cutting up like they were little kids.  
  
"They're really having a good time," Tori commented.  
  
"I'm starting to feel a little funny about being suspicious of him, but I can't help it," Leila said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Tori said. They watched the boys for a little bit longer before speaking again.  
  
"So what should we do about this?" Tori asked.  
  
"Would you have a problem with me doing a little detective work?" Leila asked.  
  
"I won't. But, just do it discreetly. And don't leak much of it to anyone else. I don't want it to get back to Blake and Hunter in case they don't want to know," Tori explained.  
  
"Well noted," Leila replied.  
  
"Do you think your dad may have connections?" Tori asked.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping. Trent's working his way into the business too, so he may know some people," Leila commented.  
  
"What about your grandfather?" Tori asked.  
  
"I'm not sure about him, but I'm betting on Cam to help too. He wasn't too thrilled when Derrick showed up either. Hopefully he shares in our suspicions and won't tell us we're overreacting," Leila said.  
  
"Cam's learn to trust our instincts a little better than that over the years. I'm sure he'll help as much as he can," Tori said. Leila smirked.  
  
"What?" Tori asked.  
  
"It kind of reminds me of how we all bonded together to protect Kira and Trent from those freaky record company people," Leila said. Tori smirked.  
  
"Yea, but that oddly more obvious than this is. This is just, one big puzzle that, right now, doesn't seem like it can be solved," Tori said.  
  
"Never say never," Leila replied as she looked out at her boyfriend, Blake, and the guy that claimed to be Blake's brother. She knew her instincts were right about this guy, she just wanted to know why.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5. What do you think? Derrick seems to be melting the tension between him and Blake and Hunter. Is there any swaying Tori and Leila to his favor? IS Leila right about him? If so, what is the story? Please read and review for Chapter 6. 


	6. Dark Steps

Disclaimer: I only own Leila Omano and Derrick Wong.  
  
Warning: Okay, it starts to get a little dark in this chapter. I just wanted to warn you. I won't let anything TERRIBLE happen, but I wanted you to know so you wouldn't get upset.  
  
CHAPTER 6 Dark Steps  
  
Tori sighed as she hugged her belly, that was only covered by a thin hospital gown. She sighed in annoyance again as she looked out the window. It was her third appointment since she found out she was pregnant. Blake had promised her that he would be there for all of the appointments. Tori was careful to make sure to schedule them when Blake could make it, which is exactly what she did for this one. She glanced out the window again to see if she saw his car anywhere. The appointment was almost over and she was getting worried. She snapped to attention when the doctor came in.  
  
"All right Mrs. Bradley. Everything seems to be all right. You and the babies are doing just fine. In a few weeks, I'll give you an ultrasound picture," the doctor said. Tori smiled and thanked her before hopping down from the table. She got dressed and headed out to the parking lot, sighing again. She stopped when she saw Blake running towards her.  
  
"Blake, honey, where were you? I was worried," Tori said as Blake kissed and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," Blake said, out of breath. He took a second to catch his breath while Tori waited.  
  
"Well, where were you?" she asked again.  
  
"I was with Derrick. He wanted to know what kind of bike a beginner should get, so I was helping him out," Blake said with a smile. Tori's face went blank. She was not sure whether to hide her anger or not.  
  
"You were buying a bike instead of being here with me to see how your children are doing?" Tori asked coldly. Blake instantly could tell how mad she was.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I lost track of time and, I mean, he's my brother now. It's going to take a while for him to get comfortable like all of us are with each other," Blake said.  
  
"Blake, this isn't about how he's going to react with the others. It's how he's already interfering with the two of us and our children. Hunter knows when he should be involved and when he should back off. If Derrick really wants to be your brother, he'll learn that too! I'll see you at home," Tori said before storming off. She wasn't sure whether to be completely angry or to break down and cry.  
  
Blake let out a frustrated sigh and Tori heard him scream as she climbed into her car. She locked the door and took off from the parking lot, the image of Blake watching her leave in the rearview mirror was the last thing she saw before turning off onto the main highway. Hunter and Leila had only been gone two days and Tori missed them already. They had to get back to the Thunder Academy and had worked out a deal with Sensei Omano. If they worked double time for the next few months, they could take an extended leave towards the end of Tori's pregnancy so they could be there for Blake and Tori right before and after the babies were born. No one had experience with new-born babies amongst the rangers but they were well aware of how much help Tori and Blake would need.  
  
Tori kept one hand on the wheel and put one hand on her belly. A mix of being upset and a sudden craving drove her to pull into the local bakery/yogurt shop. She walked in and selected a vanilla yogurt sundae topped with chocolate chip cookie dough and hot chocolate sauce.  
  
"Tori?" came a voice as she started to eat. She looked up to, surprisingly, see Derrick. She swallowed the rest of her spoonful and clean her mouth with a napkin as she walked towards her car, Derrick following.  
  
"Derrick, what are you doing here?" she asked, getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I have a sweet tooth," Derrick admitted as Tori dug in for her keys.  
  
"Then why didn't you get anything?" Tori asked, retrieving her keys and pushing the key into the car lock.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you but you kind of rushed off," Derrick said, a little angrily. Tori picked up the tone in his voice and placed her ice cream on top of her car before turning to him.  
  
"Look Derrick, I don't know if you are Blake's brother or not but I'm not comfortable around you. I don't know if I ever will be, but for now, I don't trust you and I would prefer NOT to be around you," Tori declared angrily. Derrick reacted by pushing her against the car and pressing his body against hers, covering her mouth with one hand. Normally, Tori would have been able to take him down in a second but she was scared out of her mind to do anything that she thought might effect the health of her babies.  
  
"You little bitch, I don't really care what you think of me. I always get what I want and no one will stand in my way," Derrick said before doing the last thing Tori expected him to do. With his free hand, he slipped it in between her legs and started rubbing her. Tori was completely dumbfounded. He was really violating her! He leaned in to her ear.  
  
"I've never done a pregnant lady before," he whispered before letting her go and walking off, never looking back. Tori collapsed next to her chair, curling up into a ball. Her heart raced in anxiety.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" she asked herself. By this time, Derrick had disappeared but behind a car nearby, a stranger cut off a camera and looked at the pregnant woman sympathetically. As much as they wanted to go over to Tori and comfort her, they had a job to do.  
  
A few hours later, Blake finally returned home. Tori had been home for a few hours and was sitting on the stairs of their pool, just soaking. Blake frowned as she stared off into space. He was used to her staring into space but she had this blank look on her face. Normally, she had a content smile. He took off his shirt and shoes and slipped into the pool next to her. He went to put his arms around her but Tori jumped out of the way.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed anxiously. Her heart dropped and fluttered when she realized it was Blake. It dropped because of her reaction to him and the expression he had. It fluttered because it was him and not Derrick.  
  
"Tori, are you THAT mad at me? I'm sorry I missed the appointment but...," he stopped when he really looked at her. Her eyes had an expression of nervousness and anger that had nothing to do with him being late to the doctor.  
  
"Tori, what's wrong?" he asked. Tori, bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him. She looked him in the eye and cracked a small smile.  
  
"I just saw a really bad accident on the way home. It's got me a little upset," she said. Blake was hesitant to believe her but wondered what other choice he had.  
  
"It's okay baby. I promise you everything's going to be okay," he said as he held her close. Tori wondered if that were true.  
  
Later that day, she called the Thunder Academy to tell Leila what had happened to her.  
  
"Thunder Academy," answered the familiar voice of Hunter. Tori did not have time to be happy.  
  
"Hunter, I really need to talk to Leila," Tori said.  
  
"Tori, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, recognizing the tone of her voice.  
  
"Just let me talk to Leila!" Tori demanded.  
  
"She isn't here. She took off the second we got back and hasn't been here since," Hunter explained. Tori was again dumbfounded.  
  
Okay, Derrick is taking huge steps to being on the ranger's blacklist. Who is he? What exactly does he want? Will Tori get help before he attacks her again? Where is Leila? What is she doing? Who was the guy in the parking lot? Find out in Chapter 7.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if that's a little gross or disturbing but there won't be a LOT of that, I promise. I'll give you more Tori/Blake moments soon too. Thanks. –Storm2003 


	7. Desires: Good and Bad

Disclaimer: the usual........  
  
CHAPTER 7 Desires: Good and Bad  
  
"He did what?!" Hunter cried over the phone. Tori winced and tried to hold in tears when Hunter screamed.  
  
"Derrick molested me right out in the open," Tori explained.  
  
"And you DIDN'T tell Blake?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know how to Hunter. He seems to be so happy to have a biological family member but after what Derrick did and said, I'm not even sure if he is anymore," Tori said. Hunter sighed over the phone, not knowing what to say or do. Then a thought seemed to come to both of them.  
  
"Do you think Leila's doing something about this?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised but exactly what is beyond me," Tori said.  
  
"Tor, I'm not saying you have to tell Blake, right now anyway. But you have to stay away from Derrick. And in the event that he comes back to you, fight back. Your children wouldn't want this to happen to you. Things will work out if you take the chance," Hunter said. Tori collected her emotions.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yea," Tori replied quietly.  
  
"I love you sis," Hunter said playfully. Tori smiled. Hunter was the real brother she never got to have.  
  
"Love you too bro," Tori replied. They hung up and Tori sighed again, hugging her belly. She was not far enough along in her pregnancy to show but she knew it would be soon since she was carrying twins. After all that happened that day, she felt something. A need. A need for Blake. She needed her husband. She got up and walked back into the house. Blake was on the couch, glancing at the TV, but Tori could tell he wasn't really paying attention. He locked eyes with her when she came in but looked away, not sure what to say to her. Tori walked over to the couch and sat down, cutting the TV off with the remote. Blake was confused.  
  
"What...?" he started to ask but was cut off by Tori kissing him, with a lot more desire than he had ever felt from her. He was surprised at first because he thought that she was mad at him but he eventually settled into it. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Their kissing increased to a more passionate session, their tongues massaging one another. When they needed air, Blake slowly worked his way down her face and stopped at her neck, massaging her ticklish area. Tori was so happy to have a reason to smile. She felt the hand Blake wasn't using to hold her up go to her belly. He backed away from her neck and locked eyes with her. They kissed as he raised her shirt a little. He laid gentle kisses across her, for now, flat abdomen. Tori brought his face to her and kissed him once again. She got up from his lap, confusing Blake again.  
  
"I'm going for a swim, if you care to join me," she said. Blake smirked as he watched Tori go upstairs. He still had his swim trunks on from earlier, so he went back out to the pool. Tori changed into her favorite baby blue bikini. She glanced in the mirror and smiled, happy to enjoy her slim figure while she could. She would soon rejoice in having the pregnant belly of an expectant mother. Something she would NOT let Derrick ruin for her in any way, shape, or form. She walked downstairs and out to the pool where Blake was floating around the shallow end. He looked and nearly gapped at how beautiful Tori was in her bikini. She blushed at she walked into the pool.  
  
Blake slowly walked up to her and embraced her. They kissed passionately yet again. Air was soon needed and they just held each other.  
  
"Blake, I'm....," Tori started to say but Blake put a finger over her mouth.  
  
"Please, let me. Getting to know Derrick is no excuse for missing out on the appointment. You're my wife, Tori, and I love you. You're right. Our children should take priority over anything. I hope you can forgive me," Blake said as he caressed her cheek. Tori smiled at him.  
  
"I love you," she said sincerely and desirably. She leaned and kissed him once again, hinting at something.  
  
"Is this safe?" Blake asked, wanting it as much as Tori but not wanting to harm their children. Tori nodded and Blake clutching to her tighter. They kissed once more as their hands roamed their bodies. Tori let Blake's lips roam all over her body, as their was a lot of bare skin he was craving. She threw her head back and moaned as his hands explored places only he was allowed to explore. Blake continued to kiss her as he ducked under water, clutching Tori's backside and exploring her long, tanned legs. His hands slipped under her bikini bottoms and slipped them off. He threw them out of the pool and quickly stripped himself of his own bathing suit. He grabbed Tori and kissed her again. Tori hiked a leg up on Blake. He clutched her tight and kissed her neck.  
  
Tori held on to him tightly while one of his hands clutched her tightly. The other hand went to the string that had her bikini top tied on and he unraveled it. The top dropped to the water and floated away, neither one bothering to pick it up. Blake dipped back a little, allowing him most access to her now bare chest. He laid feathered kisses along to top of her chest until he came to her breast. He opened his mouth wide and seemed to devour the sweet flesh of her breasts. His tongue became playful when his mouth found her nipples.  
  
After a long and trying day, Tori had found a safe, haven in the arms of her husband. The cloud nine of heaven she had found was when she was making love to him. His hands and lips continued to roam her but she needed more, and really needed it when she felt something of Blake's brush against her leg.  
  
"Blake, I need you," she whispered huskily. Blake's hips immediately responded. Tori felt more pleasure than she ever could experience when Blake was inside of her. A rush came over them. Blake knew something more than him being late for the appointment had happened that day, but right now it didn't matter. He was in love and making love, to the woman he called his own. Tori clutched tighter, even when she felt her release coming. They both collapsed from exhaustion, yet still holding on to each other. They breathed heavily.  
  
Blake floated backwards, still holding on to Tori. They looked at each other and kissed hungrily.  
  
"I hope you don't think that's it," Tori said. Blake gave her a suspicious smile and clutched her even tighter and they kissed passionately. Tori pinned him against the pool wall and laid kisses all over him. She stopped and looked at him. Blake looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Follow me," she said. She rushed out of the pool and to the cabana room where they had an outside bed. She wrapped a huge towel around and seductively climbed into the bed. Blake got out of the pool and followed her example, pinning her down and starting to engage in the same activities they had done in the pool. But Tori had different ideas. She managed to flip him over and straddled him, placing his hands where she wanted them. She leaned in and passionately kissed him, their tongues in sync with each other. Tori allowed her hips to start working and she let out all her frustrations and desires into her hip work.  
  
Blake did not know what to think. He had never seen Tori so worked up in this way, but he knew she wanted this and would not deny her anything that brought her happiness.  
  
Eventually the two collapsed out of pure exhaustion. Blake wrapped the thin white sheet of the bed around them, as their bodies were still soaked from the pool and from sweating. He held her closely as Tori clung to him possessively.  
  
"Tori?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," Tori replied contently, smiling at what she had just done with her husband.  
  
"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked. Tori was a little surprised by the question but was thankful that Blake could not see her face.  
  
"Yea," she said simply, biting her lip. Blake kissed the top of her head, wondering if she was still holding something back. The two slipped into a content sleep, unaware of Derrick sitting comfortable in a nearby tree. He had watched their every move and watched them fall asleep.  
  
"I always get what I want," he whispered evilly.  
  
Okay, Tori and Blake seem to be okay for now and hopefully it will last. But what does Derrick want? Why was he watching them? Where is Leila? What is she up to? Is Tori going to tell Blake about Derrick? Find out in Chapter 8. 


	8. Dangerous Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Derrick Wong and Leila Omano.  
  
CHAPTER 8 Dangerous Secrets  
  
A few more weeks went by without incident from Derrick. Blake did not spend as much time with him but when the occasion came up, Tori could not help but worry. Well, the coming weekend was a relief for Tori. They were traveling to Angel Grove for another of Blake's races. Kira, Trent, Kim, and Hunter were going to meet them there. Oddly enough Tommy and Leila had not been heard from in a while. Kim did not seem to be worried about it, as if she knew what they were up to. Hunter did not have a clue as to why Leila was missing but hinted that Sensei Omano seemed to know about it. Tori sighed and shook her head, wondering what her friends were up to.  
  
As she loaded the car with their luggage, she placed a hand on her belly. Her clothes had gotten tighter over the past few weeks, but it would still be a while before she really showed. She smiled when Blake came out of the house and locked the door.  
  
"You ready, baby?" he asked, kissing her. Tori smiled.  
  
"Yep," she responded. She giggled when Blake leaned down to her belly.  
  
"You ready babies?" he asked teasingly before laying a couple of feathered kisses on her stomach. The two loaded up and headed out. Blake drove with one hand and held Tori's with the other. Tori kissed his hand before falling into a content sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Kim was settling into her hotel room when a knock came at the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw Tommy. She swung the door open and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hey honey, I missed you," she said.  
  
"I missed you too," Tommy said happily before kissing her. He came in with his bags and Kim closed the door behind him. She looked at him seriously.  
  
"So what did you and Leila find out?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't find out anything. Leila's been doing all the detective work. I just helped her out. Last time I talked to her, she was on to something but she wasn't sure what just yet. She's supposed to call me when she has something," Tommy explained. As if on cue, Kim's cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Kim? Sorry, I must've sped dialed you by mistake. Is Tommy there?" Leila asked. Kim handed the phone to Tommy and mouthed 'It's Leila' to him. Tommy took the phone anxiously.  
  
"Leila, what did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"Trust me, there is absolutely NO time for me to explain everything to you right now. Are you in Angel Grove?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Keep a close eye on Blake and Tori. Don't let Derrick near either one of them or vice-versa. He's a dangerous guy Tommy," Leila said.  
  
"Okay, but why is he dangerous? What's he done?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I'm on my way and I'll explain when I see you. I should be there soon but just keep an eye on them, PLEASE!" Leila begged.  
  
"We will. Bye," Tommy said. The two hung up and Tommy kept a confused look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked.  
  
"We need to keep Derrick away from Tori and Blake," Tommy replied. Hours later, the race was well into it's third round and Blake was in first place.  
  
"Excuse me," came a voice. Tori turned around and smiled when she saw a television reporter.  
  
"Yes?" Tori asked.  
  
"Aren't you Blake Bradley's wife?" the reporter asked. Tori nodded her head.  
  
"May I ask you a few questions?" they asked politely and Tori agreed. Tommy, Kim, and Hunter were watching from the stands. Trent and Kira were getting food from the stands for everybody.  
  
"Go watch her," Tommy said to Kim. She got up and strolled after Tori and the reporter.  
  
"So what's it like to watch Blake's career develop before your eyes?" the reporter asked.  
  
"It's awe-inspiring. He's an amazing rider and he loves to be out there," Tori replied simply. Kim looked around the scene carefully as the reporter continued to ask questions. She did not see anything out of the ordinary, even after the reporter left. There was a sudden uproar from the crowd and she jerked her head to see what was going on. At the exact moment, Tori jerked her head away towards the track too.  
  
This, unfortunately, gave Derrick enough time to jump out from behind a car and grab Tori, gagging her as he drug her behind the car and into some bushes. Kim turned back and panicked when she didn't see Tori. She looked and searched carefully and quickly. She saw the drag marks and followed them into the bushes, only to end up at a tire mark trail where a van had been.  
  
"Oh no," she said before running back to the guys. By then, the current race was over and they were all crowded around Blake, congratulating him. Tommy was the first to spot Kim running towards them.  
  
"Tori's gone. I can't find her anywhere," Kim said frantically. Blake frowned.  
  
"What?!" he asked. The others were worried but managed to wince. They had all been warned about Derrick but had not had the guts to tell Blake.  
  
"Bro, Derrick may be your brother by blood but he is bad news. He's after something of yours and that something may just be Tori," Hunter said seriously. Blake was not sure how to react.  
  
"Look, can we be mad at each other for keeping secrets later and go find Tori?" Kira demanded. The others agreed and took off into teams, searching frantically for the pregnant former blue wind ranger.  
  
Meanwhile, Derrick pulled the van into an empty parking lot. The parking lot was next to the old Youth Center where the original power ranger team was teleported out of during an earthquake. It was closed down for renovations by a new owner.  
  
Derrick parked the car, went around back, and picked up the unconscious Tori. He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried her into the, for now, abandoned Youth Center.  
  
A wicked and seductively smile played across his face as his eyes roamed the body of Blake's wife, curious to see what laid underneath. Little did he know of the eyes watching him from across the street. The same eyes that saw attack Tori in the parking lot of the bakery shop.  
  
Like it isn't obvious, but what all does Derrick have planned for Tori? Is he after anything else of Blake's? Who is he? Who is this person watching him? Will the rangers find Tori in time? What was Leila doing? Will SHE get there in time? Find out in Chapter 9 of Unbroken Bonds. 


	9. Relief and Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: the usual............  
  
CHAPTER 9 Relief and Unanswered Questions  
  
Tori woke up, kind of groggily. Her wrists and ankles were tied to some type of platform and her mouth was gagged. She felt kind of cold and looked down to see what she was wearing. She was not wearing her own clothes. Someone had changed her into black lingerie panties with a black bra and a black sheer fabric over her, exposing her belly. She started to struggle a little bit, screaming as loud as she could.  
  
"Don't scream. No one can hear you but me," came a familiar chilling voice. Tori jerked her head to the right to see Derrick, smirking at her cockily. She started to breathe heavily, her fear and nervousness erupting inside of her. He approached her, coming into the light.  
  
"You know, for a pregnant lady, you are really something," Derrick said, looking her body over, running his hand over her body. He stopped in between her legs and started to rub her again. Tori tried to get lose but couldn't. She pleaded with him with her eyes, but he just laughed.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute. You don't want me to touch you. Well, too bad. Like I said, I always get what I want," Derrick said evilly, moving his hand to her breasts and started to rub her there.  
  
'Blake, please find me,' Tori screamed in her head. Derrick climbed on top of her and straddled her.  
  
"Once you've had me, you won't want Blake," Derrick said. Tori's eyes widened in horror. Meanwhile, the gang was riding around frantically, searching for Tori.  
  
"Where could this guy have gone with an unconscious pregnant girl?" Kira screamed.  
  
"Leila said he has a working knowledge of ranger history and he's obsessed with following it," Tommy pointed out. Kim eyes widened.  
  
"The Youth Center. No one's there right now because it's being renovated," she declared. Tommy stepped on the gas, the other cars following close behind. Derrick was slowly torturing Tori with his hands. She was close to crying, not wanting to be violated by a man who completely disgusted her. He ripped the sheer piece of fabric off of her, leaving her in nothing but the black panties and black bra. Tori's heart raced in anxiety and fear.  
  
"Are you ready for me sweetheart?" Derrick asked evilly. Tori screamed through her gag. Suddenly, there were loud thuds and Derrick perked up. Tori leaned over and saw all the rangers run in. She smiled in relief when she saw Blake.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch!" Blake declared. Derrick smirked.  
  
"You came from the same bitch," he said. Blake growled.  
  
"No way in hell am I related to you!" he declared as he started to charge for Derrick. He stopped cold when Derrick drew a knife and held it up over Tori. Tori's eyes again widened in fear.  
  
"Don't come in closer, or all THREE of them die," Derrick threatened. Blake stared him down. He glanced down at Tori who looked at him. They both knew what the other was thinking. They loved each other and all they wanted was for their children to be safe at that point. Blake read Tori's expression and nodded to her.  
  
"AH!!!" he cried as he ran for Derrick. Derrick did just as he had threatened. He started to stab Tori but something stopped him. Everyone stopped stone cold when they heard a pop of what was sure to be a gun. Derrick dropped the knife and it fell next to Tori. He grabbed his shoulder and fell off the table in pain. Blake couldn't move. No one was sure what had happened. They heard heavy breathing and looked to where the Juice Bar used to be. Trent turned on the rest of the lights and there stood Leila holding a hand gun, still pointed out. Blake and Tori's hearts fluttered the most in relief when they realized it was her.  
  
"You can stand there gapping all day Blake or are you going to untie your wife?" Leila asked sarcastically as she walked around to them, still holding the gun at Derrick. Blake hurried over to the table and untied Tori hurriedly. Hunter handed him one of his large overcoats and Blake wrapped Tori in it. He scooped her up in his arms and just held her close.  
  
They all glared at Derrick as Leila pointed her gun at him. She smirked down at him.  
  
"Still think you can get everything you want?" she asked sarcastically before kicking him.  
  
"Ah! You stupid bitch, how did you find me?" he asked.  
  
"I know everything about you Derrick. Which is one reason why I didn't shoot for a fatal zone on you. Besides, Tori doesn't deserve to have your filthy spilled all over her. She especially didn't deserve to have your nasty hands on her either," Leila growled. Derrick laughed. He kept it up and looked from the group of rangers, to Blake and Tori, and finally to Leila.  
  
"You'll be able to prove anything," he declared.  
  
"Well, let's see. On top of the word of a former power ranger against the word of an ex-con, I've also had someone following you," Leila explained. Derrick wasn't the only one confused. The other rangers glanced at each other, wondering if any of the others knew anything.  
  
"Who?" Derrick asked.  
  
"Me," came a voice. Tommy smirked when he saw who it was. It had been a while but Bulk and Skull's former boss, Lieutenant Stone came through the door, holding some photos and paperwork. He had a couple of uniformed cops following him.  
  
"Nice to see you again Detective Stone," Leila said.  
  
"Likewise Leila. Hey Tommy, Kim," Detective Stone said. Tommy and Kim could only give a small wave as they were so confused. The uniformed cops patted Derrick down and then cuffed him. They didn't take him away just yet. One of the cops held onto Derrick while the other bagged the knife and took Leila's gun.  
  
"I have photographic evidence of you molesting Mrs. Bradley and carrying her into this youth center. I also have your police wrap sheet with me. You have quite a few number of fraud and sexual assault charges Mr. Wong," Detective Stone said. Blake glared at Derrick as he held Tori closer.  
  
"Yea, but one sexual assault charge stands out above the rest," Leila said.  
  
"It's that assault that brought you to Blue Bay Harbor," Detective Stone said.  
  
"And why you know so much about ranger history. Especially of the first team and of Blake's team as well," Leila said. Derrick just growled.  
  
"Do you think I care you little bitch?" Derrick growled. Leila looked at Detective Stone.  
  
"May I? PLEASE!" she begged. Detective Stone put his hand up, a signal that whatever she did would not be repeated by him. Leila glanced at the officers and they looked the other way, while still holding onto Derrick. Leila smirked at him before punching him right in the gut. He collapsed in pain, groaning.  
  
"Leila, what is this about?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Who is he?" Trent asked.  
  
"What assault charge?" Tommy asked. Leila approached her friends.  
  
"He isn't your biological brother, Blake. He's your biological father. He raped your mother," Leila explained.  
  
DUHN DUHN!!! Okay, some light is shed and Derrick is in custody. But there's still answers to know. Who is Blake's mother? Why did Derrick come after Blake? What has Leila been up to? If Detective Stone had been keeping at eye on Derrick, then what was Leila doing? Find out in Chapter 10. 


	10. The Past Surfaces

Disclaimer: the usual..................  
  
CHAPTER 10 The Past Surfaces  
  
Everyone's mouths gapped open. Tori felt completely disgusted. Her husband's father was the one who almost violated her when she was pregnant! It was enough to make her want to throw up. She glanced over at Blake. She had never seen him like this. A mix of anger, horror, grief, and shock were all rolled into one expression on his face. She hugged closer to him, his grip on her tightening in a protective manner. Leila glanced from her friends to Blake and Tori.  
  
Everyone was too scared to say anything. They looked from the smirking Derrick to Blake and Tori.  
  
"Why?" they suddenly heard. Everyone turned and saw Blake looked at Derrick.  
  
"Why?" he said louder. Derrick turned his nose up at Blake.  
  
"Why what?" Derrick asked, almost annoyed. Blake turned gently placed Tori down put kept a protective arm around her waist.  
  
"Why did you do this to me? Why did you come after me and my wife?!" Blake demanded. Derrick laughed and glanced at Tori.  
  
"You married her. Look at her and you know the answer to why I wanted her," Derrick said blowing a kiss at Tori. She got an angered and disgusted look on her face. Blake gently led her over to Hunter, who brought Tori to him and hugged her protectively. Leila took a hold of Detective Stone and made him step out of the way as Blake charged at Derrick. No one did anything as Blake beat the stuffing out of Derrick. After a little bit, Leila stepped in and calmly put a hand on Blake's shoulders.  
  
"If you want answers from him, you'll need to stop now. Otherwise he'll be out cold," Leila said calmly. Blake breathing heavily, dropped the fist he had made and stood up. He walked back over to Tori and Hunter. Tori jumped at him and hugged him closely. Blake put out an arm and hugged Hunter to them.  
  
"Aw, ain't that sweet," Derrick said sarcastically, as blood dripped from his nose.  
  
"Shut up and tell him why you came after him," Leila said.  
  
"The assault that resulted in you was the one I got put away for. Since I don't know where your mother is, I figured going after you will be just as well to get my revenge. It was just my luck that you were a rising motocross champ with a goddess for a wife," Derrick said. Tori let go of Blake and Hunter and approached Derrick, eyes narrowed. Derrick smiled up at her.  
  
"Still want me honey?" he asked. Tori gave him an angered smirk before punching him right in the jaw, then spitting on him.  
  
"Hell isn't good enough for you," Tori scowled before going back over to Blake.  
  
"You can all rest assure that he will be going back to jail and staying there for a good while," Detective Stone said. Derrick growled.  
  
"I'll be out on parole in a year, maybe even two!" he declared.  
  
"Not with several assault charges, fraud, and three counts of attempted murder!" Leila screamed.  
  
"Three?!" Derrick screamed.  
  
"Tori and her two babies, you stupid s.o.b.!" Leila screamed.  
  
"I'll be back. I swear I will you stupid asses!!" Derrick screamed like a maniac as the two police officers escorted him out. Tori and Blake just held each other.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. You were just so happy to have a biological brother, I didn't want to ruin it for you," Tori said.  
  
"You could never ruin anything for me. I ruined it for myself by getting wrapped up in it all. I almost lost you because of it," Blake said. Tori held herself back from crying before pulling Blake into a hug and passionate kiss. When their lips parted, they just held each other for a second before Blake turned to Hunter.  
  
"I don't care of he is my biological father. My real parents were killed by Lothor and you're my real brother," Blake said. Hunter didn't say anything. The two thunder brothers embraced each other, their friends smiling at the sight. Finally, the two Bradley's turned to Leila.  
  
"Girl, how do you do it?" Blake asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"It's a gift," Leila said before Blake hugged her in thanks.  
  
"So are you going to tell us everything or not?" Trent asked. Blake let go of Leila and walked back over to Tori. Hunter grabbed a chair and sat down next to Leila, patting his leg for her to sit down. Leila did just that and put her arm around Hunter's neck.  
  
"Well, I told Tori my bad feelings about Derrick and when I got back to Thunder Academy, I couldn't take it anymore. My grandfather let me go on the condition that I called Tommy for some help. I needed to make sure Derrick wasn't going too far so I got in touch with Detective Stone to follow him. Tori, you can rest assure that it took everything Detective Stone had to not beat the pulp out of Derrick that time in parking lot. It's not an excuse, but the picture proof will help but Derrick away for longer," Leila said, looking at Tori apologetically. Tori walked over to Leila and hugged her in a sisterly way.  
  
"Well, what do we know about this Derrick guy? Other than that he's Blake's biological father?" Kira asked. Leila sighed and collected her thoughts.  
  
"I did some investigating into that particular case. Derrick was, ironically, attending college the year he attacked this woman. Not to say he was actually going to class. He seemed up on especially targeting women of his race. He came very close to raping several Asian American women but only succeeded in this one case. Even though the woman was disoriented, by the time the attack was over, she had come to and manage to knock him out with a blunt object. The police came and took him away. She testified and he went to jail for a good while until he was released on bail two years ago," Leila explained.  
  
"Did you find out anything about how Blake ended up in foster care?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yea, I thought I ended up in foster care and then with the Bradley's because of the man and woman who abused me. Not to mention the kids I thought were my siblings," Blake said, kind of confused.  
  
"No, those people were actually your first set of foster parents. Derrick forged all of the papers he brought us, some of them were based on actual documents from your adoption with the Bradley's. He also found a current picture of you online. He used some type of program to create a baby/toddler image of what you would've looked like. From there, using a laser jet printer, he created those pictures he showed all of us," Leila explained.  
  
"Do we know anything about his mother?" Tori asked. Leila smirked and walked up to Blake.  
  
"I found your biological maternal grandparents Blake. They really want to meet you...and talk about your mother with you," Leila said. Blake frowned.  
  
"Why couldn't you have found my mother?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, she passed away some years ago," came a voice. Everyone turned to the sound of voices and footsteps. Leila was not the only one who recognized the elderly couple.  
  
"Oh my....Mr. and Mrs. Kwan?!" Tommy asked. Kim looked from them to Blake.  
  
"You're Trini's son?" she asked in shock, not caring that he was the wrong person to ask.  
  
Ha Ha! Another twist but a somewhat happy one. In the next one or two chapters, Blake gets the answers of his past and Tommy and Kim learn about the horrible event their friend endured. The team watches Derrick get put away for a good long time and Tori gives birthday. Please R&R and you'll get the next chapters SOON!  
  
Author's Note: The Hunter/Leila spinoff is next and in the process of it, I will try to finish my unfinished fanfics, as some of you have requested for me to do. I hope you all don't think I'm some sick/twisted person with some of these plots. I'm just trying to write good stories and hopefully that's what I'm doing. Thanks for reviewing. –Storm2003 


	11. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I only own Leila and any mention of Derrick. Also, I don't know if Mr. and Mrs. Kwan's name were ever mentioned, but whatever they are, I don't own them.  
  
CHAPTER 11 Happy Endings  
  
"Trini told us everything about her past as a ranger a few months after she returned from the peace conference. She didn't think that she could really continue her life at college unless she was honest with us. We were beyond speechless but after rereading articles she had cut out and put in a scrapbook and watching past news shows, we couldn't help but extremely proud. It had been years since the original team had been around, so we unfortunately needed some reminding," Mrs. Kwan explained.  
  
"The attack happened close to the end of her first year. Somehow, she managed to finish it out, even after all the counseling and doctor visits. We found out that she was pregnant a month after she finish her exams. Trini didn't know what to say. I think the idea of being pregnant before she was ready scared her more than the rape did. As scared as she was, she told us that abortion was not an option. She did not want to kill an innocent child," Mr. Kwan continued, glancing up at Blake. Blake let out a deep sigh and clutched Tori's hand. Hunter held one firm hand on Blake's shoulder while holding Leila close. This also effected him as well. Mrs. Kwan leaned in closer to Blake, getting his attention. He looked up and locked eyes with her.  
  
"She did not think it would be fair to keep you when she was not ready to be a mother. She made arrangements with the best agency we could find. But the moment you were born, a look of loving pride came from her. She always loved you Blake. She just couldn't stand for you to grow up with this truth when you could grow up and end up with a better life. From the looks of it and from I hear, she was right," Mrs. Kwan said. Blake smiled, glancing from Tori, to Hunter, and finally to all of their friends.  
  
"How did we never hear of this until now?" Kim asked.  
  
"Trini was very embarrassed to have been a victim of this. A former power ranger, raped. She could never get over it or bring herself to admit to anyone, especially her former teammates," Mr. Kwan said.  
  
"What happened to her?" Blake asked quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Kwan tried to collect their thoughts, it still being difficult to talk about Trini. Tommy stepped forward and spoke up.  
  
"She passed away in a car accident a few years ago Blake. Before you were ever given the Navy Thunder Morpher," Tommy explained. Blake looked at his wrist where is morpher used to be. Tori gently ran her hand over the area. Even after the extended period of not wearing the morphers, it still felt empty not having them on their wrists. All of the rangers had constructed treasure style keepsake boxes to store their morphers in. Blake smirked.  
  
"I guess mom wanted me to know something about her without realizing it," he said, eyes in thought about the mother he never knew. All of the rangers and Trini's parents smiled at the thought.  
  
"There's so much we need to tell you about her Blake. There may be things only Tommy and Kim can tell you," Mrs. Kwan said. Blake quickly wiped away on coming tears and sat up.  
  
"First, I want to introduce to a few people. This is my wife, Tori. She's pregnant with our first two," Blake said happily. Tori wasn't sure was to say or do. Blake could see tears forming in her eyes as she went to shake the Kwan's hands but they embraced her in a hug. Blake smiled at the sight.  
  
"And this is Hunter, my real brother," Blake said. The same actions were repeated, everyone smiling at the sight. Friends and family alike got acquainted and reacquainted with the Kwans. Tori went to the hospital and got checked out with a clean bill of health. Rather than returning home, the Kwans brought everybody to a special place. They brought Blake especially to the grave of Trini Kwan.  
  
"Kim, would you like to?" Mrs. Kwan asked. Kim stepped forward and stood next to Blake and Tori.  
  
"Trini, this is Blake, your little boy. He's all grown up. You'd be so proud of him. He was a ranger and a damn good one. He also knows how to pick 'em. This is Tori, his wife. She was a ranger too. They're going to have twins soon. It's making me feel old. I feel like I should be the grandmother," Kim said. The others laughed. Blake looked down at the tombstone. He glanced a little past it and gasped silently. For a few seconds, he could have sworn he saw the angelic figure of his mother, smiling at him and his friends...his family.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you mom," he said. The angelic figure blew him a kiss and disappeared in the wind.  
  
A few months later...............................  
  
"Did you call Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, Tommy?" Leila asked. They were all gathered in the waiting room of the Blue Bay Harbor hospital. In the months that had past, Derrick Wong had been put way in jail for a minimum of fifty years without the possibility of parole. Blake had grown close to his grandparents and gotten to know a lot about his mother, through them and not only Kim and Tommy, but the other rangers who had served with her.  
  
Zack, Billy, and Jason were surprised beyond anything else to hear the story about what happened to Trini. They took the first opportunity to come out and visit Mr. and Mrs. Kwan. The first time they laid eyes on Blake during this trip, they saw him in a new light. For one thing, he made them all feel extremely old. It was almost like they were looking at a son or nephew as close as they had all been to Trini.  
  
As had previously been arranged, Hunter and Leila had returned to the Thunder Academy and worked double time. They wanted as much time as they could possibly get to help Blake and Leila with the babies. Kira, Trent, Kim, and Tommy were on standby as were Shane, Dustin, and Cam. The two wind rangers and Samurai rangers were on their way from the Wind Academy at that very moment. Kira and Trent were at Tori and Blake's house, making final arrangements to the nursery according to Cam's original design. Leila, Hunter, Tommy, and Kim were currently the only ones in the waiting room.  
  
"Yea, not five minutes ago when I called Jason, Katherine, and Hayley. They're going to call everyone else and let them know we're here. It's going to take them longer to get here than Shane, Dustin, and Cam though," Tommy explained.  
  
"Understandable," Hunter said. He sat back and looked up at the clock. Meanwhile, doctors were busy with Tori.  
  
"Okay, Tori, push!" one called.  
  
"AH!!" Tori cried as she clutched Blake's hand and pushed hard.  
  
"Baby, you're doing great," Blake said.  
  
"Here it comes. It's a boy!" the doctor said. Tori and Blake both rejoiced for a second before pain from the last baby came.  
  
"Push!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"It's a girl!" they cried. Tori collapsed in exhaustion, crying and smiling as she heard her babies let our their first cries. Blake's heart fluttered as he watched the doctors clean off his son and daughter. After they were dry and clean, the babies wrapped them up and brought them over to Tori and Blake.  
  
"I love you," Blake said to Tori as he held their daughter.  
  
"I love you too," Tori said to him, holding their son. They kissed passionately and turned back to their children. Less than an hour later, Hunter, Leila, Kim, Tommy, Shane, Dustin, and Cam walked into Tori's private room. They awed at the babies Blake and Tori were holding.  
  
"Guys, meet Trini Amanda Leah Bradley," Blake said, showing off his daughter.  
  
"Amanda?" Shane asked.  
  
"That was my mother's name and, ironically...," Tori explained.  
  
"Our mother's middle name," Hunter said.  
  
"What about Leah?" Dustin asked.  
  
"A different form of Leila you could say," Blake said, winking at a surprised Leila.  
  
"What about this little guy?" Cam asked, smiling over the baby boy Tori was holding.  
  
"Kai Hunter Bradley," Tori said, smiling at her brother-in-law. They all smiled at the couple, happy things were settled in. Blake and Tori looked from their children to each other. Things were settled.  
  
Tori silently glanced at Hunter and Leila. She smiled, knowing they were the next chapter in this adventure.  
  
THE END! Tori's right. Hunter and Leila are the next chapter in this story. Their story will basically pick up where this one leaves off. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
